Angel de madrugada
by AliceNegovanlis
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown una chica de 16 años que no le falta nada, tiene a sus amigos, su familia y una banda de música. Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando en su camino se cruce un ángel? Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero tiene claro una cosa...Es capaz de todo por su ángel de madrugada. (Mi primera historia espero les guste xD)
1. Un encuentro destinado

Eran las 12 del día, estaba todo tranquilo, mama en el trabajo, Chrono en su práctica de futbol él tiene 17 y es mi hermano mayor.

Me levante de la cama un poco somnolienta, esto me pasa por quedarme jugando League of Legends* con Hayate hasta las 3 am.

Me dirigí tranquila hasta el mini componente de mi habitación que mama me dio por navidad, mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un estampado de guitarra en el centro y unos pantalones negros comenzaba a ser innecesario para mí.

Camine un poco hasta mi closet para sacar el uniforme del colegio y si, en mi bella escuela se entra a las 2 pm y las clases terminan a las 6 para esos chicos sin clubes y a las 7 para ellos que si tenían.

Me permití una sonrisa ligera al pasar frente al espejo y verme con el cabello hecho toda una musaraña y el pijama un poco desordenado, mi sonrisa creció al escuchar por la radio una canción que me gustaba muchísimo. Sin esperar mucho más entre al baño con el propósito de darme una buena ducha para así quitar todo rastro de pereza y sueño de mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo mi desnudo cuerpo adolecente mientras otra sujetaba mi mojado y estilaste cabello rubio.

Me seque el cuerpo rápidamente y a medida que me vestía iba agregando crema rehidratante con olor a coco.

Una vez lista, con el uniforme casi completo comencé con la toalla que aun sujetaba mi cabello a secarlo y así dejarlo solo un poco húmedo para facilitar el peinarlo.

No es fácil peinar mi rebelde cabellera rubia cuando esta seca y menos con lo larga que es.

Cuando ya termine de peinar mi cabello lo ate casi al final de este, arregle un poco mi flequillo dejando en mí el resultado de un peinado ordenado pero a la vez con un toque rebelde que me encanta, la camisa blanca completamente abotonada con una corbata roja enzima estaba perfectamente planchada y otra vez le doy gracias a mi madre por todo lo que hace por mí. La falda marrón que acompañaba mi camisa y las medias blancas que combinaban perfecto con las convers negras que llevaba me daban ese estilo de chica "tranquila y educada" pero ala ves ese aire de "rebelde y con estilo" para poner la guinda sobre el pastel mi chaqueta de cuero negro remataba todo mi estilo.

Me mire en el espejo por última vez y sonreí, ahora entiendo porque tantas chicas y chicos me encuentran atractiva.

Tome mi celular junto con los audífonos, mi billetera termino dentro de mi mochila, deje el celular dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta al igual que los audífonos, tome mi guitarra que estaba dentro de su estuche, me la puse al hombro junto a mi bella mochila y camine hasta mi tocador, debatí uno segundo si usar el perfume "Orange" de Hugo Boss o "Blue" de Antonio Banderas y aunque digan "es perfume de varón" es culpa de Erio que me guste ese perfume.

Me decidí por la segunda opción y luego de rociarme con él estaba lista para partir a la escuela.

Baje y tome las llaves de casa, camine un poco hasta la puerta del jardín y tomar mi bicicleta BMX color negro para montarla y partir al edificio educacional.

1:45 pm y yo estaba poniendo el candado a la bici.

-Fate T. Harlaown! –Grito una voz en exceso conocida para mí, quieren saber quién era? Pues sí, era el mapache pervertido de Hayate con la cual me desvele anoche.

-Que sucede ahora Mapache? –Ella me miro como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos y con una pose dramática

-Como que, que sucede? Ayer me abandonaste en la grita del invocador!** -Suspire, ya empezó con sus cosas raras.

-Que esperabas? Eran las 3 am, necesitaba dormir! –le respondí comenzando a caminar a las aulas.

-Pudiste haberme avisado no? La llamada de Skype se cortó de repente y jure que habías muerto por el clon de Shaco!*** -Me dijo fingiendo llorar, como es que esta friki otaku pervertida es mi mejor amiga?

-Déjate de estupideces que se hace tarde –Sonreí entrando al salón, varias chicas se me quedaron viendo y yo solo me deje caer en mi puesto. No me molesta que me miren o sean el "club de fans de Fate T. H" solo es algo raro.

Venga, solo han pasado 3 meses desde que comencé el ciclo de preparatoria y ya hasta fans tengo…solo tengo 16 denme un respiro!

El profesor entro para de inmediato comenzar su clase de historia, siendo sincera ese señor me adora, soy una de sus mejores alumnas así que no me es muy necesario prestar atención.

Primera hora terminada para que el primer receso diera comienzo, hice lo típico de siempre comer, hablar con Hayate, Erio, Signum y Subaru (mis mejores amigos y mi banda la cual explicare más adelante) tocar un poco la guitarra y huir de fans locas.

Todo muy normal.

Clase, tras clase fue lo mismo que con historia, por algo tengo el primer lugar.

Terminada mi bella jordana escolar nos fuimos mis 4 amigos y yo a la casa de Signum para ensayar un poco. Los 5 teníamos una banda llamada "Class Héroes" en español "Clase de Héroes" el nombre llego hace de 2 meses en un incendio hiciéramos de voluntarios, en clase todos nos llamaban "Héroes" en el discurso del director para felicitarnos dijo que el 1°B de la preparatoria Mild-Chida era una clase llena de héroes, de ahí el nombre.

Hayate toca el piano, Signum la batería, Subaru es el bajo, Erio es la segunda guitarra y yo vocalista y guitarra principal.

Ensayamos en la casa de Signum ya que ella tiene 16 pero vive sola (sus padres murieron hace 3 años) aunque su hermano mayor, Zafira vive con ella el pasa más tiempo con Verossa, Chrono, Vice y el idiota de Yuno.

Es como vivir sola a la larga.

Bueno, en resumen llegamos a la casa de Signum, la casa es bastante amplia y tienen un estudio de grabaciones, sus padres eran abogados.

Tocamos un par de canciones las cuales salieron impecables, olvide mencionar que Hayate y Erio son tercera y segunda voz respectivamente.

Subaru y Signum también cantan pero no les gusta hacerlo mucho.

Ensayamos bastante ya que en unas semanas es el festival cultural y la directora, la señora Precia Testarossa (Con la cual comparto apellido pero solo de suerte) nos dio la oportunidad de tocar y si lo hacemos bien, nos dará una sala para la banda.

Todo está muy bien en mi pacifica vida de 16 años.

Todos se fueron temprano y yo me quede hasta como la 12 am aproximadamente.

Cuando vi la hora, 5 llamadas perdidas de mama y 3 de Chrono entre en pánico, seguro mama me regaña.

Me despedí de Signum y me subí rápido a la bici pidiéndole que mañana me llevara a Bardiche (noten que mi bella guitarra tiene nombre)

Comencé a pedalear todo lo que mis piernas lo permitían, era extraño que a las 12:25 de la madrugada se encuentre tanta gente en las calles.

Estaba como a 10 minutos de casa cuando vi como una chica salía corriendo de un callejón dejándome la simple opción de voltear el manubrio y apretar el freno de la rueda de adelante con mucha fuerza.

¿El resultado?

Yo de cara al suelo con una chica desconocida para mi sobre mi cuerpo, a esta hora de la madrugada y el suelo esta frio.

Todo mal.

Sentí a la chica moverse un poco y murmurar algo, levante la vista para encontrarme con un par de bellos ojos de color azul estilo lavanda, quede como idiota viendo los ojos de esta chica, escuchaba a los lejos llamarme pero yo solo veía sus ojos hasta que reaccione.

-Mil disculpas! Te encuentras bien? –me preguntaba la chica un tanto sonrojada y con la ropa algo sucia.

-eh? Oh sí, no es nada tranquila –dije incorporándome un poco y así verla mejor.

Hay, en ese lugar frente a una pastelería llamada "Midori-ya" me encontré por primera vez con mi ángel de madrugada.

De bellos cabellos cobrizo, de ojos lavanda azulado, de piel blanca pero no tanto como la mía, con una sonrisa salida de película, hermosa, frágil, dulce y adorable encontré a ese ángel.

-no vi cuando salía de la pastelería, tenía algo de prisa, ya sabes es tarde y debo llegar a casa –me explicaba el hecho de que casi le paso enzima con la bicicleta que ahora estaba tirada junto a mi al igual que mi mochila.

-Descuida, yo iba bastante rápido y no me fije, espero no estés herida ni nada –ella solo tenía la ropa un poco sucia, yo en cambio tenía un lindo raspón en la mejilla derecha.

-si me encuentro bien –me sonrió algo sonrojada. –Soy Nanoha Takamachi y tú?

- Fate…Fate T. Harlaown, un placer Nanoha.

***League of Legends es un juego Online desarrollado por Riot el cual se usan campeones y su objetivo es destruir el nexus enemigo, este juego tiene hasta una copa.**

****La grieta del invocador es uno de los tantos mapas o escenarios donde se lleva a cabo el juego.**

*****Shaco es una de los campeones de este juego y su ultímate da la opción de sacar un clon que te atacara igual que el original, de este campeón existe un creppypasta y es a esa historia a lo que le da referencia Hayate.**

**Hey! Espero les guste este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, es mi primera historia y también mi primer NanoFate así que espero que les guste**

**Les pediría que si tienen alguna canción que les gustaría ver en un futuro de este fic que me la dejen en un Review para estudiarla y darle su protagonismo en la historia.**

**De preferencia este fic tendrá**

**-Rock**

**-Pop**

**Y un poco de **

**-Reggaetón (no soy fan ni nada pero le daré protagonismo por parte de Yuno y ya más adelante varan porque Muahahaha(¿)**

**Ahora entiende porque la historia se llama "Ángel de madrugada"? (¿)**

**Jajaja, espero les gustara y le den una oportunidad! **

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	2. La sorpresa desagradable

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus Review, de verdad no pensé que les gustara Jajaja.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir además de gracias así que les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, son responsabilidad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones-**

**-Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Al día siguiente llegue a clases y note que Signum quería hablar con los chicos de la banda así que nos reuní para contarles lo de Nanoha y todo eso.

Noten que mi madre me regaño sumamente lindo por llegar a la 1 am.

No me culpen! Me entretuve mucho con Nanoha, hasta la acompañe a su casa.

Descubrí que tiene mi edad y estudia en la preparatoria privada de la TSAB.

¡OH perdón! Me desvié del tema, je.

El punto iba a algo que Signum nos contó hace unas 2 horas en la clase de matemática.

**Flashback**

Eran las 8 am y el profe de matemáticas había faltado y estábamos los 5 hablando de lo que Signum quería contar, pero me lleve una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

-Debes estar jodiendo Signum!–Dijo sumamente sorprendida Hayate y es que todo lo estábamos con la noticia que nos dio Signum.

-No estoy jodiendo Hayate, Zafira se negó pero ellos de todas formas lo harán, creo que serán solo los 3 por el momento –Dijo ella con su voz firme y seria de siempre, estaba sentada sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados. –No puedo creer que Yuno llegue a este punto solo para molestar a Fate, digo, formar un grupo de cantantes de reggaetón es absurdo.

-Podemos intentar con el reggaetón nosotros también –Comento con inocencia Subaru que estaba jugando con unos lápices.

-No. –Dije rápido y firme, en estos momentos la Fate seria que a veces soy sale a flote. – No venderemos nuestro estilo por ese trio de idiotas –Yo tenía la cabeza agachada pero al terminar mi frase levante la cabeza con mi mirada color carmesí decidida, mis amigos solo sonrieron un poco. –Si Yuno quiere darme pelea lo venceré por mis propios medios, no nos rebajaremos a su nivel –Finalice con una sonrisa.

-Así se dice Fate-san! Vamos a mostrarles quien manda –Dijo entusiasta Erio, aunque tenemos la misma edad el insiste en llamarme "Fate-san" según el soy su modelo a seguir y eso me alegra.

- A si es chicos, Class Héroes está más unido que nunca! –Apoyo el mapache y los cinco chocamos palmas en un círculo, es como nuestro saludo, es algo extraño pero genial.

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahora estamos aquí, bajo del árbol que solo nosotros usamos, Erio y Subaru están sobre unas ramas recostados, Hayate está sentada junto a mi apoyada en el tronco del árbol y Signum está de pie, típico de ella.

-Así que…Fate-chan, como es esa chica? –no me gusta esa sonrisa del mapache, tiene esa maldita sonrisa gatuna que pone cuando quiere molestarme…sabía que era un error hablar de Nanoha con ella cerca.

-Bueno…se llama Nanoha Takamachi y estudia en el TSAB –Es una información básica, pero por mi pellejo y las futuras bromas del mapache debo ser lo más discreta posible.

-Ese no es el instituto privado que queda a unas cuadras de aquí? –Dijo Erio inocente como siempre.

-Ese mismo –Respondí simple.

Oh esperen…

Porque Hayate me mira con la sonrisa de gato más grande?...porque Signum me ve con pena mientras que Erio y Subaru se ríen bajito?

Oh no…

-Así que…podemos ir a verla a la salida no? –porque dices eso con voz cantarina maldito mapache?

-No. No podemos, tenemos que ensayar –Respondí rápido mirándola seria, además solo la conocí ayer, no es como su me gustara ni nada.

Aunque su sonrisa…y su pelo…y dios sus ojos…y y y su sonrisa….ah…

Porque cojines estoy casi babeando pensando en ella? Vale eso no importa.

-No seas así Fate-Chan…debemos conocer a la futura novia de mi mejor amiga –oh cállate Hayate.

-Aun no, solo somos…amm "amigas" nos conocimos de casualidad y debo ir con calma estúpida –Ella solo rio y se levantó.

-Lose, eres una novata en esto del amor, deja que la doctora Hayate te guie en tu camino –dijo con un aire de superioridad, no señorita, no.

-Doctora marta, doctora marta, doctora marta, marta corazón *–Cantaron Erio y Subaru bajando del árbol y Signum solo rio.

-En mi caso sería doctora Hayate –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Todos reímos y sonó la campana, es hora de la última clase y luego iremos a practicar la nueva canción que escribió Signum, cada uno escribe sus propias canciones y decide si las interpreta o no, en este caso Signum no quiere así que me dejo el trabajo del canto a mí.

Toda la clase Hayate, Erio y Subaru se la pasaron lanzándome y lanzándose entre ellos papeles donde decían

"Fate + Nanoha = amor" "Pancracia Harlaown Takamachi" o "Doctora Hayate al ataque!"

Y cosas de ese estilo…vamos, quien le pone a su hija Pancracia? Es horrible el nombre!

Cof cof, ignorando eso se terminó la clase, el profesor nos dio tarea así que llegare a casa temprano…y quizá pase a comprarle un pastel a Chorno y mama…en el Midori-ya que casualmente es de la familia de Nanoha…y ella trabaja ahí luego de clases…

Si nos encontramos será solo casualidad!

En fin, salimos del colegio con dirección a la casa de Signum, hoy no traje la bicicleta ya que….bueno, termino con el manubrio malo y es imposible que pueda andar en ella.

Saludamos a Zafira, subimos al estudio, conectamos los instrumentos y Signum nos dio las partituras y la letra.

-No sé si este muy bien ya que la escribí algo rápido pero espero este bien –es raro en ella ser así de insegura, seguro la canción está muy bien.

El nombre de la canción era "Breaking The Habit"

La canción comienza con el piano de Hayate y de golpe se unen los demás instrumento, lo que más destaca hasta el momento es la guitarra de Erio ya que yo solo canto al inicio.

**Fate:**

_Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again <em>

En esta parte la canción comenzaba a tomar un poco más de fuerza._  
><em> 

_I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<em>

en este punto de la canción yo entraba con la guitarra, todos comenzaron a tocar con aun más fuerza, la letra, las notas, todo estaba excelente.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm  
>Breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<br>_

Aquí la canción bajaba un poco su intensidad, solo un poco.

_Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I had no options left again<em>

_I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<br>_

Aquí volvía a tener la misma intensidad de antes.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So I'm  
>Breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<br>_

Aquí tuve que poner un poco más de empeño en mi voz.

___I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one at fault<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<em>

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>To show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So I'm  
>Breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight._

Terminamos de tocar la canción, la verdad le quedo genial a Signum.

Dijo que Hayate tendrá que ponerle ciertos efectos en algunas partes para que quede aún mejor con su teclado, pero vaya, la letra, las notas, los acordes…todo está muy genial, si seguimos practicándola podremos tocarla en el festival escolar!

Estábamos algo sudados por estar tocando pero al terminar estábamos satisfechos.

-Excelente canción Signum! –dijo muy emocionada Subaru, esta chica ha mejorado muchísimo con el bajo.

-Eso es verdad Signum-san! –le siguió Erio igual de sonriente, me alegra que les gustara.

-Estaba pensando…-Hayate pensando? Wow eso es nuevo. –Que podríamos tocar 3 canciones y luego bailar algo –dijo mirándonos sonriendo, a esta se le pelaron los cables o qué?

-Bailar? Nosotros? Sabes que Fate tiene pies de pato –Oye eso me dolió Signum…

-Yo creo que sería una muy buena idea, así no solo nos centramos en el rock y podríamos estar más igualados con el trio de idiotas! –Excelente deducción Subaru pero creo que lo prudente es que me tomen en cuenta.

-Pues no se diga más, bailaremos alguna canción –Erio de que parte estas?

-Yo no tengo problema mientras no sea nada vergonzoso –Oh Signum…te lavaron el cerebro.

-Tu que dices Fate? –mapache…te odio.

-No lo sé…saben que bailando no soy muy buena que digamos –Soy malísima mejor dicho.

-No seas mentirosa, sabemos que de pequeña estabas en una academia de danza –Signum! No me estas ayudando!

…no les puedo negar nada, están entusiasmados…ni modo, me meteré en un lio más o menos, pero nada que no se pueda reparar con algo de práctica.

-Lo aremos… -Los 3 hiperactivos comenzaron a gritar y abrazarme, son como niños pequeños, Signum solo sonrió y asintió. –Con una condición… -Los aleje un poco de mi viéndoles decidida.

-Cuál es tu condición Fate? –Pregunto Subaru cuando dejo de saltar como conejo.

-Todos bailaremos, yo cantare la canción y Hayate diseñara los trajes entendido? –Todos asintieron conformes con mi decisión. –Bueno Class Héroes…tenemos menos de 2 semanas así que…a trabajar! –Nos dimos los cinco como en la mañana para luego darnos un abrazo grupal.

Luego de decidir algunas cosas con los chicos cada uno se dirigió a su casa, yo me desvié un poco del camino para pasar caminando por fuera del Midori-ya.

Cuando estaba fuera de la pastelería busque con la mirada a Nanoha, eran las 7:38 pm ya debía estar aquí por lo que me dijo anoche.

No la veo por ninguna parte, me resigne a que no la volvería a ver, además no quedamos para vernos ni nada, era mera casualidad.

Di un suspiro, me di la vuelta para seguir caminando pero algo me detuvo, su voz, esa voz dulce y suave que no quise dejar de escuchar anoche, llamando mi nombre, si, era ella no cabía duda, de aquí a mil años siempre podría reconocer su forma de decir mi nombre y lo dulce que suena en sus labios.

-Fate-san? –Me voltee a verla, estaba con una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, una falda color beige, medias negras y zapatos negros de charol, enzima de su falda tenía un delantal color crema con bordes en amarillo y en una esquina decía en letras rosa "Midori-ya".

-Hola Nanoha-san –Respondí un poco embobada viéndola, ella sonrió un poco sonrojada, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor se detuvo por una fracción de segundo donde solo estaba ella sonriéndome y yo de estúpida sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Paseando por aquí? –pregunto sonriente dejando en el suelo la pequeña caja marrón que no había notado traía sobre las manos.

-Solo venía a comprar unos pasteles para mi familia, ayer un pajarito me dijo que eran muy buenos –mentí con lo primero, solo quería hablar con ella pero eso no se lo diré, me pasaría de extraña.

-Pues dile a ese pajarito que tiene mucha razón –Dijo siguiéndome la corriente de la pequeña broma, no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerla reír.

-entonces dame un segundo –Ella me miro extrañada, yo solo camine junto a ella le tome el hombro. –Querido pajarito, me dijo una amiga mía que te dijera que tienes mucha razón – esa frase la dije con la voz más graciosa que pude.

-Nyahaha, Fate-san muy graciosa –Rio, y puedo jurar que no oía un sonido tan bello desde que escuche la guitarra cuando tenía solo 8 años.

-Tehehe…bueno Nanoha-san me podría decir cual son los mejores pasteles? –Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar dentro de la pastelería.

-Le daré los mejores Fate-san –Respondió ella dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

-Fate…-Dije lo suficiente fuerte para que escuchara.

-Eh? –me miro extrañada y se sonrojo un poco.

-Fate, que solo me digas Fate –Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, logrando sacarle un sonrojo un poco más intenso.

-Entonces…Fate-chan, solo dime Nanoha –Y me sonrió…esa sonrisa que enamora hasta la mínima persona que la vea y yo solo pude asentir para sonreír.

-Sera todo un placer…Nanoha.

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que a ustedes les gustara leerlo.**

***Doctora marta es un personaje que sale en uno de los videos del youtuber "Hola soy German"**

**No tengo mucho que decir, ya saben, espero les gustara, gracias por los comentarios y eso.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	3. Una bella salida aruinada

**Hey! Jamás pensé que llegaría a los 12 Review solo con 2 capítulos, y para rematar mi primera historia! Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Es respondería sus Review pero créanme, no sabría hacerlo así que solo me limitare a agradecéroslo eternamente y de lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**Pero debo decir que un Review en particular me llamo un montón la atención. **

**Noe se llamaba la persona que me escribió este Review. **

**Primero que nada gracias por comentar y con referente a lo que dices, pues si Jajaja me inspire una noche mientras escuchaba esta canción, ángel del grupo elefante es una bellísima canción y la letra me dio la idea para el comienzo.**

**No sé si a ustedes les gustaría que responda sus Review…sé que es inapropiado leer y no dar una respuesta pero no sé cómo reaccionarían con esto…**

**Sin mucho más que decir o mejor dicho, me puse a divagar, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones-**

**- Mi persona Favorita – Rio Roma.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Era temprano por la mañana y yo estaba como loca corriendo de un lado al otro.

Era sábado y hace 6 días fue que atropelle a Nanoha con mi bicicleta.

¿Qué? Si, cuento los días desde que la arrolle ¿Problem?

Hoy estaba tan apurada y todo porque quede en salir con ella a pasear, tomar un helado o que se yo, el punto es que estaba un poco tarde.

Típico de mí dormirme tarde y despertar tarde, pero esta vez tengo una excusa! Que no es válida…creo…pero no importa! El punto es que gracias a Nanoha me puse a escribir una canción con Arf (mi guitarra acústica que es de un color anaranjado con una pegatina de un perrito) ¿notaron que todas mis guitarras tienen nombre? Pues es lindo de esa forma.

Y no mal interpreten lo de la canción, no es para Nanoha, es solo que yo le hable de mi banda y ella me dio ideas y la canción surgió! Fue raro, pero hoy se la mostrare y espero le guste.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto con Arf al hombro, mi mama me vio divertida mientras Chrono solo negaba con la cabeza, tome una caja con lechita de chocolate y salí con dirección al Midori-ya.

No me sorprende que Momoko-san, la madre de Nanoha me viera correr y sonriera amable como siempre.

Conocí a la familia de Nanoha el día que compre los pasteles para mi familia, lo cual fue excusa para ver a Nanoha pero eso es lo de menos.

Quedamos en que pasaría por ella en el Midori-ya a las 12 pm justas, son las 12:15 pm y recién estoy llegando, si no fuera por la canción y que me quede cambiando las cuerdas a Arf, no hubiera llegado tarde.

Rápidamente entre y la campanita sobre la puerta fue golpeada haciendo alusión a que alguien había entrado, lo primero que vi fue a Shiro-san, el padre de Nanoha viéndome con una sonrisa burlesca, Nanoha me iba a matar seguro…es que ella odia los retrasos por lo que me dijo, por eso siempre llega 25 o 30 minutos antes a su escuela, y yo…bueno yo llego 10 minutos antes con suerte.

-T-Takamachi-san…esta N-Nanoha? –pregunte jadeante y cansada por la carrera que me pegue para no llegar tan tarde.

-Fate…creo que si no quieres que Nanoha te moleste, debes limpiarte el chocolate que tienes en la boca –Podía ser esto más humillante? Tenía un rastro de leche de chocolate en la comisura de la boca, rápidamente con la manga de mi chaqueta un poco sonrojada, Shiro-san solo se puso a reír mientras Nanoha salía de la cocina ya lista y hablando algo con Miyuki, la hermana mayor de Nanoha.

-Jajaja Fate, siempre tan despistada –Seguía riendo el caballero justo en mis narices mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza avergonzada, quien sabe hace cuando tengo eso ahí.

-Fate-chan! –Grito Nanoha y corrió a abrazarme haciendo que yo me sonrojara más, es muy cariñosa si no lo notaron…

-N-Nanoha… -fue lo único que atine a decir, hoy era el día de avergonzar a Fate?

-Nanoha, déjame apapacharla a mí también –Hizo un puchero Miyuki mientras se unía al abrazo que Nanoha me daba, según ellas soy demasiado tierna, ja! No me conocen…

-Bueno, dejen a abrazar tanto a la pobre rubita y dejen que se vaya junto con Nanoha –Gracias Shiro-san…ya empezaba a ser asfixiada con los pechos de sus hijas…cosa que no era buena.

-Nyahaha, llegaste tarde Fate-chan…pero bueno, vamos –Nanoha me sonrió, tomo mi mano y salimos un poco rápido de la pastelería.

-Hasta luego Takamachi-san, Miyuki-san –Me despedí y Nanoha me saco de a la calle dando jalones a mis manos.

-Bueno…a donde iremos primero? –No se si no se da cuenta que aún tiene mi mano con la suya o lo está ignorando…

-Pensaba en ir a comer un helado o algo primero y luego ir a la feria –Dije caminando a su lado, tampoco planeaba soltar su mano, es…lindo tenerla así.

-Te aceptare el helado con gusto –Sonrió como solo ella puede y nos dirigimos a la heladería más cercana a la feria.

Llegamos aun tomadas de la mano, le pregunte que sabor quería y me dijo que chocolate suizo estaría bien para ella, me quite a Arf del hombro y le pedí que la cuidara, que volvía enseguida, me encamine a hacer la fila, la verdad solo habían 2 personas delante de mi así que no demoraría mucho, pedí un helado mixto doble con barquillos para mí, mientras que para Nanoha pedí lo mismo pero solamente de chocolate, los page y me encamine a la mesa que me esperaba "La bonita" apodo cortesía de la doctora Hayate un día que me encontré con Nanoha mientras nos dirigíamos al ensayo de la banda, la cual va como viento en popa.

-Espero te guste –Pronuncie dejando el helado de puro chocolate frente a ella que me miro con la boca abierta.

-Pensé que solo me comprarías un cono…-Dijo mirando el helado como si fuera la cosa más grande del universo ¿Qué? Agradece que no pedí triple…

-Nada de eso, no hay nada como comer helado temprano! –Sonreí triunfante mientras tomaba una cucharada de mi helado metiéndolo a mi boca bastante rápido.

¿Les gustaría saber el resultado de eso?

Aja, termine con ese efecto que da al comer helado muy rápido, el famoso "cerebro congelado" el cual no fue nada lindo ya que Nanoha se puso a reír de mí y yo solo baje la cabeza con una expresión de dolor por ese mendigo efecto del demonio…

Luego de unas cuantas bromas de mi parte, una que otra risa por parte de Nanoha, llegamos a la feria recreativa de Unimari, algo así como un festival, la única diferencia que esta estaba todo el año y todos los días.

Al llegar notaron los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de comida, un montón de puestos con recuerdo, peluches y demás que podías ganar ya sea jugando o simplemente comprándolos, había desde puestos de helado hasta puestos de algodón de azúcar, pasando por los hot-dog y demás.

El ambiente era colorido y alegra, cosa que hizo a mí y a Nanoha sonreír, para mi sorpresa, cual niña pequeña Nanoha fue corriendo hasta un puesto en el que destacaba un oso de peluche, blanco, bastante grande que tenía 3 corazones en el medio, Nanoha lo miraba embobada, camine tras ella y me puse a su lado.

-Disculpe señor, cuánto cuesta el oso? –pregunte señalando el oso que Nanoha estaba viendo.

-Bueno señorita, no puedo comprarlo, para ganarlo tiene que acertar en un tiro limpio a las latas detrás de mí –respondió el amable, saque mi billetera y le pague para poder jugar, tenía 3 pelotas de hule en la mano.

Eran 15 latas que estaban puestas una enzima de la otra haciendo la forma de una pirámide, le pase la guitarra a Nanoha quien solo me miraba algo sorprendida y sonriendo.

Lance la primera pelota haciendo caer las 3 primeras latas, el señor solo sonrió burlón.

Es cierto que estaba un poco difícil, pero no dejaría que Nanoha se pusiera triste.

Para mi mala suerte falle el segundo tiro, solo me quedaba uno y Nanoha cada vez perdía mas las esperanza.

Me arremangue la manga de la chaqueta y apunte, la pelota golpeo justamente las 3 latas que correspondían a la última fila, desequilibrando todo haciéndolas caer una por una, el señor no salía de su asombro, creo que era la primera que lo conseguía.

Nanoha salto emocionada y me agradeció con un tierno beso en la mejilla, como era de esperarse yo me sonroje y me puse a Arf al hombro, el señor me entrego el peluche y yo se lo pase a Nanoha, la cual lo abrazaba, era una escena muy tierna de ver.

Le sonreí y ella tomo mi mano, caminamos un poco hasta el puesto de algodón de azúcar, ambas comimos uno y como Nanoha termino el suyo primero, me estaba sacando pedacitos del mío como haciéndose la inocente, luego de reír un rato seguimos la tarde como si nada, nos subimos a todos los juegos mecánicos, y cuando digo a todos…es a todo caramba! Mi pobre billetera esta que llora, pero lo vale.

Lo siguiente que paso fue lo mejor de todo, porque luego vinieron cosas peores…cosas que no quisiera repetir nunca.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco y era el mejor momento para mostrarle la canción a Nanoha, le di dulces como sé que nunca ha comido, gane un collar que le daré mas tarde pero ella no sabe que lo tengo, tiene a Tobby, como dijo que se llamaría el peluche, abrazado mientras camina tomada de brazo, caminando tranquilamente llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, el sol comenzaba a esconderse poco a poco, curioso ya que aún no son las 6 pm…o eso creo, el punto es que nos sentamos juntas bajo un árbol y sonriendo ella se sentó junto a mí, deje la guitarra apoyada en mis piernas mientras Nanoha jugaba con las manitos y orejas de Tobby.

-Ne Fate-chan…-dijo aun mirando al osito mientras sonreía, se veía muy tierna.-

-Si Nanoha? Paso algo? –Dije limpiando las cuerdas de Arf, estaban un poco sucias así que no tenía opción.

-Tocaras algo para mi cierto? –Dijo ahora mirándome a mí, me limite a sonreír y asentir mientras ella aplaudía cual niña pequeña.

-La canción fue inspiración gracias a ti –Se acaba de sonrojar…creo que mal interpreta las cosas, debo arreglarlo. –Pero no te confundas, se inspira en ti porque valoro mucho tu amistad…aun así la canción es romántica –Su sonrojo desapareció y su mirada entristeció un poco, más aun así sonrió y me pidió que la tocara rápido.

Me acomode un poco mejor y tome a Arf entre mis manos, posicione los dedos y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, Nanoha ahora estaba sentada frente a mi mirando expectante como rasgueaba las cuerdas y silbaba hasta que comenzó a cantar viéndola sonriente.

**Desde, el día en que te vi****  
><strong>**Sentí como que ya te conocía****  
><strong>**Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte**

Cada palabra era cierta en esa frase, eso sentí el día que la conocí.

**Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente****  
><strong>**De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente****  
><strong>**Pero siempre estas presente****  
><strong>**Aunque no pueda verte****De locura casi estamos igual****  
><strong>**De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan****  
><strong> 

Eso es algo que me encanta cuando estoy con Nanoha, es tan ocurrente con sus cosas que simplemente me dejan pensando por horas.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
><strong>**Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial****  
><strong>**Que ame más que estar contigo****  
><strong>**Cada momento lo haces especial**

En esta parte de la canción Nanoha se sonrojo y me sonrió ampliamente, me quede hipnotizada unos segundos pero tenía que seguir la canción.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
><strong>**Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
><strong>**Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será**

Nanoha río un poco y al compás de la canción movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

**Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo****  
><strong>**Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro****  
><strong>**A menos eso ciento****  
><strong>**De locura casi estamos igual****  
><strong>**De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan**

Y se volvió a sonrojar aún más, yo solo sonreí más mientras cantaba para hacerle saber que esta es su canción.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
><strong>**y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial****  
><strong>**que ame más que estar contigo****  
><strong>**cada momento lo haces especial**

Y otra vez el coro se hizo presente pero esta vez Nanoha canto conmigo, creo que la letra es pegajosa pues se la aprendió en unos míseros segundos.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
><strong>**Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
><strong>**Decirte que te quiero****  
><strong>**Apareciste justamente****  
><strong>**Cuando estaba listo para quererte****  
><strong>**Y después de todo te fui a encontrar**

Para cantar esta estrofa, en una parte baje la intensidad de mi guitarra para levantarla de un golpe otra vez, Nanoha abrazaba más a Tobby mientras reía sonrojada un poco.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
><strong>**Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial****  
><strong>**Que ame más que estar contigo****  
><strong>**Cada momento lo haces especial**

Canto conmigo esa penúltima parte y me dejo terminar la última estrofa mientras ella tarareaba la letra muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para yo escucharla.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
><strong>**Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
><strong>**Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
><strong>**Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será****  
><strong>**Y siempre así será y siempre así será…..**

Termine la canción y Nanoha solo sonrió ampliamente y me miro.

-Gracias Fate-Chan, está muy linda y pegajosa la canción Nyahaha –Río y yo solo le sonreí, para mi lastimosa y asquerosa suerte, detrás del árbol salió cual acosador el idiota que más odio en este mundo.

-Vaya Vaya…pero que tenemos aquí, a la famosísima cantante, música y creadora de la banda Class Hero –Dijo con su estúpida voz molesta, mire a Nanoha quien lo veía muy atenta, pero le sonreía amablemente. –Fate T. Harlaown…jamás pensé que recurrirías a tus burdas canciones infantiles y cursis para declararte a tan bella chica –Mi sangre hirvió en ese momento, Nanoha se sonrojo mas no dijo nada, apreté mis dedos contras las cuerdas dejándome estas marcadas en ellos.

Me levante, deje a Arf apoyada en el tronco del árbol, no me voltee de inmediato, de hecho ni lo mire, solo me dedique a levantar a Nanoha del pasto.

-El ratón te comió la lengua Fate? –Pregunto en tono burlón ese idiota, no quería golpearlo frente a Nanoha, el solo quería fastidiarme como siempre. –Ya te enteraste cierto? Yo y los chicos también cantaremos en el festival cultural de la escuela –Dijo en tono de falsa modestia.

Apreté los dientes enfadada, no lo mire, Nanoha solo me miraba sin entender nada.

-Vámonos Nanoha, creo que cierto insecto pudrió nuestra tarde –Nanoha se levantó y sacudió su ropa, siento como ese hijo de…. Miraba a Nanoha con su maldita sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

-Así que la señorita en cuestión se llama Nanoha –Canturreo pasando junto a mí mientras yo volteaba para recoger a Arf y meterla en su estuche.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha –Ella como siempre tan inocente le sonrió y tendió su mano, cuando vi de reojo como tomaba la mano de Nanoha y la acercaba lentamente a su boca, mi sangre hirvió como nunca en la vida, estaba intentando seducirla con su maldita cara de hurón, su maldita caballería barata y elegancia de pacotilla.

Nanoha es una chica inocente, de corazón puro y amabilidad sin igual, no como este bastardo mal nacido que solo enamora a las chicas para llevarlas a su cama, quitarles lo único que las separa entre ser dulces señoritas a mujeres.

Su virginidad.

Ahora se valdrá del gusto minúsculo de Nanoha por el reggaetón si se entera de que a ella le gusta un poco ese género para engatusarla y terminan con ella entre sus malditas y asquerosas sabanas, pero yo no lo permitiré.

A lo lejos escuchaba su conversación tribal de cosas sin sentido, en ese momento yo valía un pepino para Nanoha, eso es comprensible ya que ella es muy sociable, no la culpo, es eso lo que más me fascina de ella, su gentileza, su inocencia y tranquilidad, su gusto por los dulces y por las cosas rosas o blancas.

Su bello cabello cobrizo y sus perfectos ojos lavanda azulado.

Así es…me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy muriendo de celos, me estoy muriendo de celos porque es mi peor enemigo quien la hace sonreír de esa forma, me muero de celos porque no quiero que todo lo que he vivido hasta el momento con ella se vaya a la basura por culpa de ese hurón aparecido, tampoco lo culpo a él, Nanoha es la mejor chica de todas y su belleza atrae sin conocer su perfecta personalidad.

Pero no, no la perderé sin siquiera tenerla, no dejare que este maldito desgraciado me quite otra cosa en mi vida.

Ya perdí a Ginga solo por cobarde y por pensar que no era lo suficiente para ella, por pensar que ese maldito la haría feliz como yo no lo hice…hace un año Ginga se fue de la ciudad porque este mal nacido la dejo embarazada para luego negar que el hijo era de él.

No solo lo odio por hacerle eso a una chica tan dulce como ella, sino que separo a una familia por calenturiento y por querer hacerme daño, Ginga Nakajima, Hermana mayor de mi querida amiga Subaru Nakajima, se fue a vivir sola con sus abuelos a la edad de 15 años, gracias a un embarazo no deseado producto de este hijo de puta que tengo en frente…

No dejare que eso le pase a mi Nanoha, no dejare que nadie me aleje de ella, peleare en las sombras por su bien estar y el de su hermosa familia, por Momoko-san, Shiro-san, Miyuki, Kyoya y sobre todo, mi Nanoha, destruiré a este maldito, a este desgraciado que ahora la abraza con canta familiaridad mientras ella solo ríe.

Le daré donde más le duele, donde más le molesta y donde más dolor le causare.

Hablo de su fama, de su galantería barata, de su asqueroso grupo de reggaetón que, a pesar de aun no cantar nada ya son famosos por ser ese trio de imbéciles sus integrantes.

Lo juro ahora que estoy con Arf al hombro alejando mientras empujo lejos de Nanoha a este repugnante insecto que me sonríe como si se esperara esto.

Presta me atención…

Prometo destruirte Scrya Yuuno.

**Bueno, espero les gustara este capítulo y perdón si demore, tuve unos pequeños problemas de inspiración pero nada que no se pueda reparar, no tengo fecha fija en actualizar así que no se sorprendan (¿) Jajaja okno.**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias, tomare en cuenta las 2 canciones que me nombraron, las pondré en capítulos futuros.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	4. Festival Cultural y El Beso

**¡Mil perdones! No pensé demorar tanto en actualizar, debo decir que mi tiempo se volvió muy limitado…ok no, a quien quiero engañar? Me la pase jugando videojuegos online o en consola con mis amigos, soy una mala persona.**

**De cualquier manera estaba vez no los entretendré con mis cosas raras y les traigo este cap mucho más largo que los otros en rembolso? Por así decirlo, en el tiempo que me demore, espero no volver a tardar tanto ya que comencé a estudiar pero le pondré todas mis ganas a esto, sin más que decir, nos vemos más abajo.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las Canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones.- (En este orden serán mostradas las canciones).**

**-Kevin Roldan – Rouze.**

**-Secondhand Serenade – Suppose **

**-Don Miguelo –Como Yo Le Doy**

**-One Direction - Save You Tonight**

**-Camuflaje Remix– Alexis y Fido ft De La Gueto y Arcangel**

**- Piter G – El Inventor Del Beso.**

**Disfruten La Lectura!**

Y llego el día más esperado por los C-H* nos esforzamos como nunca en las canciones que tocaríamos y en la coreografía que recrearíamos. No fue fácil, tuve que separar mi tiempo entre la escuela, la banda y Nanoha, luego de nuestra primera y última salida que fue arruinada por el inútil de Yuuno quedamos en no salir más o eso decidí yo, han pasado 3 semanas de eso.

Nanoha sigue siendo la misma, sigue sonriente, sigue dulce, sigue amable y atenta.

Sigue siendo la misma bella cobriza de la cual me he enamorado, sé que enamorarme de la chica que conozco hace relativamente un mes es completamente descabellado, pero oigan! Yo no tenía ganas de enamorarme de ella, si bien es hermosa, linda, tierna y amable, no estaba en mis planes caer a sus pies así de rápido.

Lo único bello que tenía Nanoha que ahora para mí y para todos mis amigos que ya saben estoy enamorada de ella es un maldito asco, es el pequeño detalle es que ya no es completamente soltera, no es como si yo hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con ella, de echo en mis más locas fantasías me vi con ella como pareja, se le notaba a leguas que yo solo era su amiga y que si bien tenia mil amigas más yo era alguien especial, lamento deciros que eso cambio, a ella le gusta alguien y ese alguien "gusta" de ella, si, use comillas porque sé que de verdad no la ama…lo que ama de Nanoha es su cuerpo en el sentido más vulgar de la palabra.

Ho si queridos amigos, mi bello ángel Nanoha, tiene novio.

Sip, novio.

Ni siquiera novia como para tener una mínima oportunidad, no, ella tiene novio.

Su novio para mi es el ser más despreciable del planeta, lo odio y detesto con todo mi ser, un ser asqueroso que no dan ganas ni de nombrar de nuevo en mi vida, si, aquel cerdo inmundo que me robo a quien pudo ser mi todo.

Su novio es…

Yuuno Scrya.

No son novios hace mucho y la verdad eso me tranquiliza, pero el hecho de saber que el la besa, que él, la abraza y que él la toca me dan ganas de llorar y vomitar a la vez.

Sus padres lo detestan y lo sé porque me lo han dicho, aun no este con Nanoha en esa familia me consideran otra hija más y en más de una ocasión me ha tocado estar cuando llega Nanoha con Yuuno a cenar.

No la culpo, algo debe tener que él le gusta o que se yo, solo sé que desde que el apareció ya no me besa la mejilla, ya no me abraza y prefiere pasar tiempo con él.

¿Sera que sabe que me gusta y por eso es un poco más distante? O ¿Simplemente ya no encuentra espacio para mí en su vida?

No se la respuesta y saberla no lo quiero hacer, si ella es feliz bien por ella pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, eso me mataría, sufrí cuando perdí a Ginga…parece que de la misma forma he perdido a Nanoha.

Me siento inútil aun cuando muchas chicas y chicos gustan de mí, yo quiero a la que ya ni la hora me regala.

-Fate! –Me ha llamado Hayate, creo que era mejor salir de mis pensamientos antes de hacer una locura.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando –Dije para luego sonreírle, sé que no me cree nada, pero ya lo dije, hoy, en ese escenario muy bien montado yo, daré todo porque Nanoha me quiera, quizá luego de esto me odie, pero prefiero su odio a su olvido.

-Ya están listo los trajes y el escenario, en un rato dan comienzo al festival cultural –Me aviso mi amiga de la infancia, sonreí ampliamente para levantarme de mi silla y reunir a nuestra banda.

-Muy bien chicos, Class Hero dará lo mejor de sí esta tarde! –Grite levantando mi puño al cielo a lo que todos alzaron su puño de igual forma con un rotundo y seco "Yes Sir!"

Nos formamos en una línea Donde yo estaba primero, luego Erio, seguido de Hayate y al final Subaru junto a Signum.

En el otro lado del escenario estaban formados de la misma forma, Yuuno, Vice y Verossa.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo sabes que Nanoha estará en ese lugar? La respuesta es simple, fue invitada por mí y por Yuuno, el idiota no invito a los Takamachi cosa que yo si hice, al igual que invite a mi familia.

Los reflectores dejaron de iluminar a ambos grupos para dar paso a que la luz solo fuera de la directora, Reinforce, la verdad nadie sabe su apellido pero se sospecha que es familiar lejano de Hayate, aunque cuando le pregunto la maldita mapache niega todo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos damas y caballeros, al inicio del festival cultural del presente año 20XX, Esperemos sea de su agrado, comenzaremos este día con un concierto de dos de las bandas formadas en esta institución educacional –En ese momentos todos estallaron en aplausos, nosotros también, luego de unos segundo la directora prosiguió. –Cada uno tocara 3 canciones, a petición de una de las bandas esto se definirá como una "Batalla", tocaran las canciones intercaladas y el que consiga mayor cantidad de votos al final de este concurso, será a quien se le otorgue su propia sala para ensayar.

Nadie de nosotros tomo esa idea, de echo ni lo pensamos, solo hay alguien capaz de hacer semejante locura solo para dejarnos en vergüenza y hundirme…ese es Yuuno.

No sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar ese idiota, pero sé que no se las pondremos fácil, prepárate Scrya Yuuno, hoy sabrás lo que es la vergüenza.

-Comenzaremos con los chicos de YVV Galante –Dijo sonriendo la directora Reinforce para salir del escenario sonriendo con aplausos de fondo.

-Suerte Testosterona –Dijo burlón el maldito ese para fastidiarme mientras pasaban frente a nosotros, Todos llevaban jeans de diferentes colores, blanco, gris y negro respectivamente, Una camiseta con el estampado de su grupo, lentes de sol negro lo cual me parece ridículo sabiendo que no podrán ver bien, una chaqueta de cuero negra y Yuuno lleva una gorra, en fin, Backstreet Boys clonados.

Se me ha subido la adrenalina de solo pensar que lo podre aplastar solo con nuestra música, quizá, si Nanoha no se opone, algún día de estos también le de sus golpes en la cara de imbécil esa que tiene.

**Comenzó la canción un introducción bastante corta para comenzar con el idiota de Yuuno cantando.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
><em>_Bien mamacita__  
><em>_Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
><em>_Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
><em>_En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar (x2)_

**Me arde la sangre al ver como canta mirando a Nanoha mientras ella le sonríe.**

_VICE: Wau como estas de bonita__  
><em>_Siéntate cómoda disfruta de la vista__  
><em>_Hoy parece una modelo de revista lista pa salir con el artista___

_Una parada una botella de chandon escuchando reggaetón nos tiramos un fotón pal insta__  
><em>_Antes de que te desvista perdona que te insista pero estas buenísima_

**Pudieron haber escogido algo menos indecente? Joder, los padres de Nanoha están sumamente incomodos, desde aquí los veo, Shiro-san quiere matarlo.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
><em>_Bien mamacita__  
><em>_Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
><em>_Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
><em>_En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar (x2)_

_Noche inolvidable__  
><em>_De esas que nunca vas a poder olvidar__  
><em>_No hay nada que pueda fallar _

_Prepárate para el rouze_

**No sé si este quiere acabar muerto o es un intento burdo de seducción? Mientras canta comenzó a bailar justo donde esta parada Nanoha, no me sorprende, hay un espacio vacío frente al escenario donde puedes estar parado y los que se presentan pueden bajar, un grupo de estudiantes estaban parados hay mientras los padres están sentados detrás.**

_VEROSSA: __Si apagan la luz ella se luce Juan jahil suelta el dembow que mi música la seduce__  
><em>_Rondando por el club los opaco llego el jecke el dueño del palco__  
><em>_Es el momento perfecto motiva el deseo yo ya lo detecto nos vamos derecho pa mi apartamento tu eres la causa yo soy el efecto__  
><em>_Agradable el cuarto esta impecable definitivamente una noche inolvidable baby_

**Ya no sé qué decir, solo que esto me está matando, Se besaron mientras Verossa cantaba mientras se cubrían lo la gorra de Yuuno…Luego de eso el volvió a subir para terminar de cantar.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
><em>_Bien mamacita__  
><em>_Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
><em>_Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
><em>_En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar. (x2)_

Con los chicos joder estamos que lo matamos, Nanoha esta como en las nubes, no sé si quiera seguir con esto.

-Vamos Fate…es nuestro momento –Dice Hayate sujetando mi hombro.

La directora subió para presentarnos a nosotros mientras la cara de hurón pasaba frente de mí lamiéndose los labios para luego mordérselos y seguir de largo.

Como lo odio.

-Vaya, que inicio más candente, veamos si los chicos de Class Hero pueden igualarlos.

Subimos al escenario como en pocas de nuestras presentaciones tocare mi guitarra, Bardiche está bien pulida y brillante, afinada y de más, este es mi momento.

Mírame Nanoha, esto siento por ti.

**La canción comenzó suave pero con fuerza, mientras solo yo y Erio nos lucíamos en la guitarra mientras yo cantaba, luego de unos momentos se integró Signum, Hayate y Subaru. **

_Suppose that I missed you__  
><em>_Suppose that I care__  
><em>_And suppose that spent all my nights running scared__  
><em>_And suppose__  
><em>_That I was never there_

**Con el inicio del coro me quite en un movimiento rápido el cabello de los ojos para tomar con ambas manos el micrófono mientras mi guitarra estaba en mi espalda, cante con todo mi sentimiento mirando a Nanoha.**

_In my eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
><em>_And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
><em>_And I can't hold on to you__  
><em>_So I guess I'll be lonely too_

**Comenzamos a tocar solo yo, Erio y Signum para luego todos nos uniéramos con fuerza.**

_Suppose we were happy__  
><em>_Suppose it was true__  
><em>_And suppose there were cold nights but we found that waiting through__  
><em>_And suppose that I'm nothing without you_

**En este coro, me mantuve tocando mientras mis ojos se encontraron directo con los de Nanoha, ella se sonrojo un poco y se me quedo viendo conteniendo un poco la respiración.**

_My eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
><em>_And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
><em>_And I can't hold on to you__  
><em>_So I guess I'll be lonely too_

**Le he puesto todo mi Corazón a esta canción hasta este momento**

Slow way down  
>This break downs eating me alive<p>

And I'm tired  
>This fire's fighting to survive<p>

**Aquí Erio se puso a cantar conmigo, le dimos ese toque que le faltaba a la canción mientras muchos empezaron a gritar como FanGirls locas**

_Tell me a secret (I want it)__  
><em>_Tell me a story (I need it)__  
><em>_I'll listen intensively__  
><em>_I'll stay awake all night__  
><em>_All of me is a whisper (So don't leave)__  
><em>_There's nothing left in me (Please help me)__  
><em>_Not even my body is strong enough to fight (Let's make this right)__  
><em>_Please help me make this right_

**Comenzamos a tocar mucho más suave ya no estaba la ccanción, solo mi guitarra**

Suppose that I was wrong  
>Suppose you were here<br>And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears  
>And suppose this fight just disappeared<p>

**Unos segundos canción de terminar con esa estrofa de la canción tocamos con toda la fuerza para terminar como se debe una de nuestras mejores obras de arte**

_In my eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
><em>_And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
><em>_And I can't hold on to you__  
><em>_So I guess I'll be lonely too__  
><em>_But I'd rather be here with you._

La canción termino con aplausos y gritos por parte de nuestros compañeros y de los padres, estaba sudando un poco con la respiración agitada mientras aun miraba a Nanoha y ella a mí, si no es porque Hayate y Erio me tomaron de los hombros para devolverme a la tierra estaríamos todo el tiempo así.

-Vamos Fate-san, debemos cambiarnos para la segunda canción –Me dijo Erio volviéndome a la tierra, asentí y le sonríe para salir del escenario a cambiar nuestras vestimentas por las que creo Hayate.

La canción no es nuestra, será como un cover ya que la cantaremos los 5, la canción es perfecta para mí con Nanoha, los trajes que diseño Hayate están totalmente geniales, se inspiró en los súper héroes de marvel y la liga de la justicia** por lo que he notado, Yo seré como Superman en su versión rubita y mujer, Erio es Spiderman si no me equivoco, Signum es Batman y la verdad me sorprende que aceptara usar eso. Nuestra querida Subaru a quien note muy emocionada como siempre ella por alguna razón quiso ser la mujer maravilla, Hayate no quiso ser nada menos que Flash, le queda bien el traje, cambio el rayo por un mapache y le puso orejas, es de color café con negro, se ve muy genial, Erio es igual a Spiderman, le quito la araña del pecho para remplazarla por una especie de lanza, he de suponer que es su guitarra, Estrada, pero en forma de lanza, está muy genial, los colores son un rojo rubí y negro, quito el azul de los pantalones, dijo que la máscara era casi igual a la original pero que si él quería la usaba, creo que no la usara.

El traje de Subaru quien tiene muy poca vergüenza para usar eso…cambio sus colores por negro y purpura, sus colores preferidos y la tiara no la usara, en vez de esa especie de malla que usaba en las piernas decidió cambiarlo por unos shorts, le quedo perfecto, nada que decir.

Signum usa el traje idéntico, lo único diferente es que tiene algunos detalles en blanco, un ejemplo es el cinturón, ya no es dorado, si no blanco, quito las orejas de murciélago, en el pecho y la hebilla del cinturón esta una espada algo extraña, quizá es Levantine, Cuando éramos más pequeños jugábamos a las batallas por la princesa con una niña que vivía en nuestra cuadra, luego ella se fue y no recuerdo su nombre la verdad, el punto es que la espada que Signum usaba, era echa de cartón y era muy parecida a la de su traje ahora, ella le puso el nombre a su espada de Levantine.

Mi traje es el más cambiado de todos, el traje aso de ser azul a ser negro, las botas, capa y esos malditos pantaloncillos ahora son amarillos, la súper mega S grandota que estaba en el pecho fue cambiada por una F, el cinturón es plateado, para agregarla a Bardiche creo una especie de triangulo con otro más pequeño dentro, es algo extraño, parece una joya y este lo puso sobre la capa, me encanta como me queda.

Cada uno se puso un traje de etiqueta, ya saben de esos que usan los empresarios sobre su traje, ya que ninguno usaría su máscara, decidimos hacerlo así, todo un montaje, le pedimos efectos especiales a la directora y si podíamos usar la plataforma inferior del escenario, es como un ascensor por el suelo, bastante genial.

Con esto me le declarare a Nanoha, no quiero que sea cualquier cosa, de echo es una sorpresa, solo la directora lo sabe, luego de 10 minutos salimos los 2 grupos ya cambiados, Yuuno cambio si chaqueta de cuero por una de traje blanca, Vice se cambió a una camisa a cuadros y Verossa siguió igual que antes.

-Vaya, vaya, que eres? Un intento fallido de ejecutiva sexy? No me hagas reír Testarossa –Dijo en tono burlón para fingir reírse. –Sabes que ganare verdad?

-No estaría tan seguro de eso Scrya –Le solté en la cara siseando con veneno puro en mi voz.

-Tranquila rubita, tu sabes que yo ya te gane –Me sonrió de forma arrogante y entendí a que se refería, él no quería ganar la sala para su grupo, él quería ganarse a Nanoha en este concurso

-Como que la toques te voy a- no me dejo terminar la frase, lo odio.

-Hacer que Harlaown? Eres solo su amiga…su Mejor amiga, no puedes hacer nada –Me miro y entendí que tenía razón, Nanoha solo me ve como su amiga, como a quien contarle sus secretos y demás, pero sé que puedo ganarme su corazón aun así ella no sea un premio.

-Te dejare claro una cosa, Nanoha no es un premio al que puedas ganar, yo la voy a enamorar de verdad, no como tú, que solo quieres llevártela a la cama

-Corrección, ya me la lleve a la cama, jamás pensé que no te lo diría Jajaja –Se alejó riendo…no Nanoha, no puede ser cierto.

-No lo escuches Fate, él lo dice para fastidiarte la conciencia –Signum me tomo del hombro para llevarme caminando hasta nuestros lugares reservados, Los YVV Galante estaban en el escenario y nosotros sentados, tengo la mirada perdida en Nanoha.

Por favor angelito, dime que es una mentira.

**Comenzó la canción con Yuuno cantando el coro como siempre.**

YUUNO: Ella no ta' enamora de mi (VICE: yo tampoco) no, no  
>Pero le gusta como yo le doy<br>Si, si yo la pongo a volar  
>Cuando yo le doy besos<br>Pero no ta enamora de mi  
>(VEROSSA: ella solamente<br>Quiere pasar momentos lunáticos)

**De verdad quiero matarlo, por dios Nanoha, no te das cuenta que solo te hace mal?**

YUUNO: Ella no ta' enamora de mi (VICE: dile) no, no  
>Pero le gusta como yo le doy<br>(VEROSSA: por eso ella llama a YVV) si, si  
>Yo la pongo a volar<br>Cuando yo le doy besos  
>Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no<br>(VICE: oye el sistema)

**Dios, que poco gusto por música tienen estos 3**

VEROSSA: Casi siempre me llama  
>A las tres de la mañana<br>Dice que soy su pana  
>Que le quita las ganas<br>(VICE: lo que pasa es que yo)  
>Yo nunca la dejo a media<br>Tu entiende el drama (YUUNO: oye)  
>Dice que soy su pana<br>Que le quita las ganas.

**Dime que están bromeando por favor!**

VICE: Mucha posiciones en la escalera  
>Amarrao en la cama yo encima de ella,<br>Amanecimos en la bañera  
>Y me la comí embarra de nutella<br>Uso requisitos que otros no han usado  
>Y ella solo dice wao.<br>Lo que yo hago nunca se ha inventado  
>(YUUNO: porque) ni el Kamasutra se lo han inventado.<p>

**Que dios me detenga antes de comer homicidio, Nanoha, mi amor, no bailes, no le celebres esta basura**

YUUNO: Ella no ta enamora de mí,  
>(VEROSSA: pero me quiere ver cerca) no, no<br>Pero le gusta como yo le doy  
>(VICE: sueña conmigo) si, si<br>Yo la pongo a volar  
>Cuando yo le doy besos<br>Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no

**Yuuno Scrya, de verdad te has vuelto mi peor enemigo en este momento, no me importa cuánto me tome, salvare a Nanoha de ti**

YUUNO: Ella no ta enamora de mí, no, no  
>Pero le gusta como yo le doy si, si<br>Yo la pongo a volar  
>Cuando yo le doy besos<br>Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no.  
>(VEROSSA: o lo dice tú o lo digo yo)<p>

**Estoy comenzando a odiar ese maldito coro.**

VICE: ¿quién te lo hace mejor que yo? yo  
>¿quién te toca mejor que yo? yo<br>¿quién te besa mejor que yo? yo  
>Po tu clara que yo soy el mejor en todo<br>¿quién te lo hace mejor que yo? yo  
>¿quién te toca mejor que yo? yo<br>¿quién te besa mejor que yo? yo  
>Si tu ta clara mamacita que yo soy el mejor.<p>

**Vice, querido, espero jamás consigas novia**

VEROSSA: Casi siempre me llama  
>A las tres de la mañana<br>Dice que soy su pana que le  
>Quita las ganas (YUUNO: lo que pasa es que yo)<br>Yo nunca la dejo a media tu  
>Entiende el drama (VICE: oye)<br>Dice que soy su pana  
>Que le quita las ganas.<p>

**No tienen idea de cómo lo siento por la chica que es novia de ese peliverde teñido**

Yuuno: Ella no ta enamora de mí, no, no  
>Pero le gusta como yo le doy si, si<br>Yo la pongo a volar  
>Cuando yo le doy besos<br>Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no. (x2)

Por fin había acabado esa tortura, estoy segura que a este momento la competencia está muy reñida.

-Estas lista para esto Fate? –Pregunto Hayate mirándome seriamente, tome aire y asentí

-Así se habla Fate-san! –Como siempre tan enérgica Subaru.

-Vamos con todo Testarossa –Tu apoyo siempre es bien recibido Signum.

-Yo sé que podemos Fate-san! –Claro que podemos Erio

-Class Hero, Vamos a por todas! –Grite levantando mi puño y todo me imitaron con seco, fuerte y decidido "YES SIR!"

Listos y decididos las luces fueron apagadas, aproveche para meterme bajo el escenario y justo entrar en la plataforma de en medio para hacer ese efecto de subir por el suelo.

**General PV.**

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en posición, al lado izquierdo del escenario mirando al frente Hayate junto a Erio a su lado derecho, Signum al lado derecho del escenario y Subaru a su derecha, dejaron un espacio considerable entre los 4 justo por donde iba a aparecer Fate de espaldas al público comenzaron a cantar, cada uno tenía un micrófono-auricular para poder bailar y cantar con libertad.

**Al comenzar la canción levantaron su mano al aire y a medida que cantaban la iban bajando lentamente, Luego abrieron los brazos para ambos lados, los subieron y luego bajaron juntándolos entre sí.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
>Wanna save your heart, tonight<br>He'll only break you  
>Leave you torn apart, oh<p>

**Erio en ese momento se volteo a ver al público, avanzo 2 pasos y comenzó a cantar mirando directo al frente a una chica de cabello rosa, era un año menor que ellos**

ERIO: It's a quarter to three, can't sleep at all  
>He's so overrated<br>If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall  
>And he wouldn't take it<p>

**Erio dejo de cantar para bajar la cabeza, justo en ese momento se volteo Hayate, camino cantando hasta donde estaba Erio para cantar parada justo allí.**

HAYATE: All that you want is under your nose, yeah  
>You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed<p>

**Justo en ese momento, al Hayate terminar de cantar Signum y Subaru avanzaron hasta 2 pasos hacia delante, mientras cantaban hacienda la misma coreografía de antes, Comenzó de suelo a aparecer humo mientras de una plataforma que subía, aparecía Fate mirando al frente decidida mientras cantaba con ellos.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
>Wanna save your heart, tonight<br>He'll only break ya  
>Leave you torn apart, oh<p>

**Fate bajo de la plataforma y se abrió la ropa tal como lo hacía Superman dejando ver su traje, se quitó el resto de la ropa de un tirón al igual que los otros para caminar hasta quedar 2 pasos delante de ellos.**

TODOS: I can't be no superman,  
>But for you I'll be superhuman<br>I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

**Fate se agacho hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada donde se encontraba Nanoha mirándola atentamente y algo sonrojada.**

FATE: Oh, now you're at home and he don't call  
>Cause he don't adore ya<br>To him you are just another doll  
>And I tried to warn ya<p>

**Cuando Subaru comenzó a cantar, se alejó de Nanoha para situarse justo en medio de sus compañeros mirando al suelo como robot al igual que los demás.**

SUBARU: What you want, what you need has been right here, yeah  
>I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears<p>

**Todos levantaron la cabeza justo al final de la estrofa para comenzar a cantar mirando al frente, al iniciar a cantar fuego en el borde del escenario apareció iluminando todo mientras cantaban y hacienda la corografía ya ensayada.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
>Wanna save your heart, tonight<br>He'll only break ya  
>Leave you torn apart, oh<p>

I can't be no superman,  
>But for you I'll be superhuman<br>I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

**El fuego paro para dar paso a las luces tenues que los iluminaban mientras cantaban.**

TODOS: Up, up and away I'll take you with me  
>Up, up and away I'll take you with me<p>

I, I wanna save your  
>Wanna save your heart, tonight<br>He'll only break ya  
>Leave you torn apart, oh<p>

**Esta vez el humo con el fuego y las luces se hizo presente mientras volvían a cantar y bailar con la misma fuerza que al principio.**

TODOS: I can't be no superman,  
>But for you I'll be superhuman<p>

**Entre el humo y la iluminación Fate aprovecho para escabullirse sin ser vista hasta donde estaba Nanoha, justo al iniciar la última oración de la canción la abrazo por detrás y susurro en su oído.**

Todos: I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight.

**Fate PV.**

- I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight –Susurre en su oído suavemente, sentí como contuvo la respiración y estrecho con fuerza mis brazos que se encontraban en su cintura.

-Fate-Chan…-Susurro ella y todos explotaron en aplausos y gritos, sentí como se volteaba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Siempre te cuidare Nanoha –Me abrazo con más fuerza y correspondí ella escondió su cabeza en mi hombro nos quedamos así un rato mientras seguían aplaudiendo los demás.

-Vaya, que hermosa presentación nos otorgaron los chicos de Class Hero, invitamos a la señorita Fate vaya a cambiarse para su última canción –La directora rompió nuestro mágico momento, le sonreí a Nanoha, ella me beso la mejilla y me fui corriendo a donde estaban los demás para ir a cambiarnos por ropa normal mas cómoda, Yuuno me miro con odio cargado pero a un instante se volvió una sonrisa socarrona, chasqueo los dedos y se fueron al escenario, ellos ya estaban listos para su presentación, Nosotros salimos y cambiados, está en nuestra última canción y en la que me juego todo por el todo.

**Yuuno comenzó la canción suavemente, era lenta hasta el momento.**

YUUNO: A quien conoces por Sofía la conozco por Estrella  
>no dejo una huella<br>es una sensación  
>ella me enseña lo que quiere y a ti lo que le conviene<br>su movimiento me entretiene es una sensación

**De que está hablando este idiota? Vi como el padre de Nanoha frunció el ceño notablemente mientras Momoko-san le tomaba la mano para calmarlo.**

VICE: Para mi es solo atracción  
>para ti más que una ilusión<br>para mi es seducción  
>y para ti conlleva un gran amooor<br>Y así es que lo veo  
>para ti es amor dueña de tu corazón<br>para mí solo un deseo  
>No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que<p>

**Yuuno…Esta me la pagaras caro.**

VEROSSA: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
>lo que en verdad no conocen de ella<br>Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
>obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)<p>

**Yuuno se paró justo el frente del escenario, chasqueo los dedos y Verossa me jalo del brazo hasta quedar justo frente a él, la canción no era para Nanoha…la canción era para mí.**

YUUNO: Ella te dijo que su nombre era Susana  
>que era sana<br>que no fumaba

Y a mí me dijo que su nombre era Mariana  
>le encantaba<br>conmigo se arrebataba  
>Y poco a poco nos fuimos envolviendo<br>algo sintiendo  
>los dos sintiendo<br>cambia de personaje como cambia de pena  
>si es posible hasta llora como actriz de novela<p>

**Señalo a Nanoha Mientras la miraba y luego me miraba a mí.**

YUUNO: Ella se pinta de cenicienta  
>pero no es lo que aparenta<br>tiene un piquete diferente cuando está contigo  
>a cuando está conmigo paaa'<p>

**Quede en shock y la quede viendo, estaba asustada, Nanoha lo miraba extrañada.**

VICE: Le encanta el sexo en todas las posees  
>nunca esta conforme<br>es que me pones mal a mi  
>Baby Gril<br>es que contigo muchas cosas quiero hacer  
>hasta mas no poder<br>mi deseo es eterno  
>se convierte en una adicción por tiiii<p>

**Esto me estaba superando, Seria verdad? Seria mentira? Quizá solo quería humillarme.**

VEROSSA: Un piquete Hanna Montana y en la cama es una diabla  
>su pà se cree que es una santa<br>y por las noches ella se escapa

Con estilo se pone suéter y con su gato ni se lo mama  
>titerito peinaò la jala los domingos en la misa no falla<p>

Después pa' la playa un filip con los yistro  
>que se los mato yo<br>si le sube volumen a la radio que esto esta cabroun  
>un remix Yuuno y Vera masacrándolo con los reyes del perreo<br>y dj Vice toxicándolo(el remix Los nuevos Yedays)

**Estoy rara, no me siento bien, Nanoha hace algo, mírame y dime que no es cierto!**

YUUNO: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
>lo que en verdad no conocen de ella<br>Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
>obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)<p>

**Ese hijo de p*** seguía bailando y cantando como si nada, Un poco más y juro que lo matare.**

VICE: A mí me encanta la manera que conmigo se desenvuelve  
>la cara de mala que me pone cuando<br>en la cama se envuelve

porque yo sé que a mí solo me quiere pa' sexoo  
>a mí no me importa yo me presto<br>yo me conformo solo con eso

**Cállense por dios, por favor!**

VICE: yo sé a quién llama cuando quiere salir de la crisis  
>para ella siempre estoy disponible no estoy<br>invisi invisi  
>alguien que le meta más cabron que nosotros<br>difícil es que el remix  
>YVV Galante de la ghesse<p>

**Hayate entro al escenario y me tomo del hombro para sacarme de ahí, creo que no me moví y solo me quede viendo el suelo.**

VEROSSA: Le encanta el sexo en todas las posees  
>nunca esta conforme<br>es que me pones mal a mi  
>Baby Gril<br>es que contigo muchas cosas quiero hacer  
>hasta mas no poder<br>mi deseo es eterno  
>se convierte en una adicción por tiiii<p>

**Yuuno se paró frente a nosotros solo para terminar la canción, sabía que eso me afecto, pero no, no dejaría que ese desgraciado me quitara a Nanoha, no otra vez.**

YUUNO: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
>lo que en verdad no conocen de ella<br>Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
>obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)<p>

La directora lo miro con desaprobación y paso al escenario.

-Ahora, para finalizar seguiremos con Class Hero –Anuncio y no faltaron los aplausos y gritos.

-Fate, podemos parar, no te hagas más daño –Me dijo Hayate mirándome con tristeza, gracias amiga, pero a mí me toca hacer esto.

-No, cambiaremos la última canción, le demostrare a Nanoha que la amo ahora ya –Dije firme volviendo hacer yo misma, Erio sonrió, todos los demás igual.

-Dígame Fate-san, que canción interpretaremos? –Inocente Subaru me miro y le sonreí.

-El inventor del beso –Todos abrieron los ojos a mi respuesta, nadie se lo espero.

-Testarossa, ese es un rap, dijiste que aún no estabas lista para el –Me dijo Signum con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Se lo que dije, pero ganaremos si lo hacemos –Sonreí y ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, Hayate se fue a su teclado, Signum ayudo a Subaru en la mesa de Dj y luego a su batería, Erio se quedó conmigo en el micrófono.

**Una vez listo Hayate comenzó en el teclado mientras Subaru hacia algunos efectos**

FATE: El inventor del beso  
>se propuso conocer<br>más allá del universo un sentimiento que se pueda ver  
>un solo gesto que paralice sentido<br>y consiga que los limites se queden dormidos  
>estimulando el corazón<br>y erizando cada vello  
>contactando con la zona más profunda de un sueño sincero<br>la vista sobra, él oído sobra  
>y el tacto lo da todo para construir la mayor de sus obras<p>

**Levante la vista para mirar a Nanoha quien se sonrojo violentamente, la mire con tanto amor y pasión que creo que enamore a más de alguna.**

FATE ft ERIO: Estás bailando  
>nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos<br>está pasando  
>el odio se ha callado y el amor<br>ha tomado contacto

**Encendí el micrófono-auricular y comencé a caminar hasta quedar al borde del escenario.**

FATE ft ERIO: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
>he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal<br>a través de la que puedo verte  
>amando cada pedacito de tu piel<br>soñaré con el beso de siempre  
>aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él<br>como niños perdidos en un laberinto  
>de caramelos<br>como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
>pasar primero<p>

**Deje que Erio cantara solo la siguiente estrofa mientras baje del escenario y comencé a caminar hacia Nanoha, quienes estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco y quede a unos pasos de ella.**

ERIO: ¿lo has sentido?  
>El planeta se ha para y has tomado contacto con lo aprendido<br>¿has querido alguna vez tanto a alguien..  
>...de tal forma que entre vosotros ni la muerte ni nadie?<br>Seremos uno, nos dijo el beso  
>el inventor no supo lo que inventó, hasta que lo probó<br>hasta Neptuno, llegaré con eso  
>si la textura de tus labios son el combustible de un reactor<br>de fusión, más allá del cosmos  
>somos el eco infinito de los latidos de un corazón<br>SOMOS NOSOTROS  
>uña y carne predecible<br>míranos en este cuento  
>SEREMOS INVENCIBLES<p>

**Me le quede viendo mientras Erio cantaba, seguro sus fans suben ahora, mire directo a los ojos a Nanoha mientras comencé a cantar mientras me le acercaba poco a poco.**

FATE ft Erio: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
>he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal<br>a través de la que puedo verte  
>amando cada pedacito de tu piel<br>soñaré con el beso de siempre  
>aquel que inventamos buscándonos en el<br>cómo niños perdidos en un laberinto  
>de caramelos<br>como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
>pasar primero<p>

**Estaba a centímetros de ella, me le acerca lentamente a ella, sentí su respiración mientras yo cantaba contra sus labios.**

ERIO ft FATE: estás bailando  
>nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos<br>está pasando  
>el odio se ha callado y el amor<br>ha tomado contacto

**Al terminar esa estrofa no espere más y tomándola con cuidado de la cara la bese, junte mis labios con los de ella, al principio se sorprendió pero para mi sorpresa y alegría, ella me correspondía bajo la mirada atenta de todos y la voz de Erio al fondo terminando la canción.**

ERIO: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
>he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal<br>a través de la que puedo verte  
>amando cada pedacito de tu piel<br>soñaré con el beso de siempre  
>aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él<br>como niños perdidos en un laberinto  
>de caramelos<br>como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
>pasar primero.<p>

Me aleje un poco de ella cuando Erio termino la canción para susurra contra su boca.

-El inventor del beso…-Abrí los ojos y la vi, sonrojada, con los ojos cristalizados mirando directo a mis escarlata como suplicante, sé que está esperando, se lo diré ahora.

-Te amo Nanoha….

**FIN.**

**Okno. Jajaja como andan!? Espero que muy bien, me eche 2 días terminando este cap, sé que las cosas pasaron muy rápido pero ya verán que pasara más adelante, responderé los Review en adelante del cap 3 ya que sería raro responder los demás, muchas gracias a todos por comentar! **

***Son las siglas de la banda, Class Hero = C-H**

**** Todos conocemos los comics de marvel y la liga de la justicia no?**

**Bien, vamos con los Review! **

**Fate-Escarlata: Oh créeme, lo va a matar muy pronto~ Jajaja no puedo evitar eso, si queremos que Nanoha y Fate duren mucho tenemos que hacerlas sufrir un poco y que mejor que por culpa del hurón? Aquí estoy respondiendo, me siento rara al hacer esto pero creo que se lo merecen, gracias a ti y nos leemos pronto! ^^**

**IVIT: Todo muy bien y tú? :) basta con que me digas Alice jajá esa era la idea, ódialo con toda tus fuerzas que más adelante lo odiaras más Jajaja! Cuídate y un saludo, nos leemos pronto!**

**Noe: Creo que deben notar que divago muy seguido Jajaja, la verdad la canción es hermosa, planeo usarla más adelante, la verdad si me importa mucho lo que ustedes piensen, pero se siente raro hacer esto jajá, gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia y pronto Fate le dará sus buenos golpes! Un saludo y cuídate, nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Fatelove: Típico, salida, tu invitas y tu cartera llora cuando regresas Jajaja XD tranquila, ya Fate le dará un poco de su hamrosh (?) Saludos a ti también, perdón si demore en actualizar u.u espero te siga gustando, nos leemos pronto!**

**Eso es todo, gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad que soy muy feliz con eso y espero les siga gustando.**

**Sin mucho más que divagar me despido.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis. **


End file.
